Beneath The Scars
by Yamiko-Uchiha
Summary: Have you ever felt like no one understands you..? Like when you shout no one comes to help you..? That your life involes Pain, Suffering, Tears, Fear..? Well then if you haven't then welcome to my life... Gaasaku ,maybe other parings... Review!:P
1. Preface

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Gets teary)_**

**_Sasuke: Oh...Suck it up_**

**_Me: Get's a knife oh...Sasuke can you come here for a second..?_**

**_..._**

**_Review!! _**

* * *

**_Beneath the scars_**

* * *

**Preface:**

...

Leaves fell roughly through the street, once the black skateboard ran though them… Pants were heard from the mysterious skater who was going faster and faster each second… _' Shannaro! Damn, damn,'_ the anonymous skater thought.

He was desperate to escape whatever was behind. He avoided looking behind, fearing they could catch-up to him.

Despite the hard breathing, and the aching in each footstep, he kept going faster.

_**A few minutes later….**_

**Dead End, **declared the wall in front of the frustrated skater. "Shannaro," murmured the skater. He could feel his chakra slowly leaving. He had to get out of there, and fast!

The skater froze once he felt a presence behind; inwardly he cursed. A familiar voice broke the silence, a voice that sent chills up his spine.

"Well, well, well. It seems like _he _was right … you are weak," said a boy around 17 or 16, with spiky hair and onyx eyes, followed by two other 16 year olds.

"Shut-up, Zaku," hissed the anonymous skater. He or she flickered his eyes giving a venomous death glared, that even Itachi would shake in fear.

Zaku narrowed his onyx eyes at this, and asked harshly "You want a death wish, _**girl**_?" more demanding than harsh.

Nobody said anything for a while…

The "girl" struggle to hide the disgusted look on her face. She knew what was going to happen, for it practically happened every week. But this week was different, she had failed _him_, and she was going to pay dearly for it.

The "Zaku" guy gave her a wicked smirk out of the corner of his mouth, as if he was thinking of something.

"Dosu, you go first," Zaku demanded as if he was the boss, and he seemed as if he was.

A guy showed up with a masked left eye and face. He could look like a zombie if it weren't for his tan skin. He left up his right arm and with all his force he could minister, he swigged his arm down.

He landed a punch on her stomach, and the breath was knocked out of her. Instead of crying or screaming for help, she stayed unmoving, letting them do as they pleased. She knew that she couldn't do anything, because they'll end up telling _him_…

… And she didn't want that, she remembered the last time she caused trouble_-shudders - _it was unpleasant. She felt as if she was in hell. No, not the type were there's fire and pit of darkness, it was far worse than that. She still had the bloody **scars**, _he_ gave her.

Then both 2 boys and girl beat it the air out of her, as she remains unmoving.

15… bloody, painful minutes pass by, as they (finally) stop. Those 15 damn minutes felt like eternity to Sakura.

The guy named Zaku moved closer to her bloody face, and said "Lord Orochimaru wants to see you soon. He said something about lending you or so…" He smirked evilly. And left with his companions.

Sakuracoughed off blood, as pulled her sleeve up to clean up the left over blood. Picking herself up along with her bag and skateboarded, she left as if what happened was nothing.

Like she said, this happens almost every week…

* * *

Meanwhile… (Someone else near by)

Horrified looks where past around the street as a red headed walked by. Some were glaring, some were shaking and others nervously stepped out of his way.

Afraid of getting killed…

The red headed just glared, with a 'Don't-Mess-With-Me' image. He walked near to a death end, searching for a particular street. That is when he heard noises.

He chooses to ignore it, and kept on walking. But something caught his attention once more; a familiar name passed though someone's lips._**Orochimaru**_.

He remembered, it was a wicked serial murder who wanted more and more power. He use to work with his father before. He clinched his fit in anger, of the mention of his father.

He turned slightly to the dead end that caught his attention. He walked slowly toward it. The noises became louder and louder...

What he saw shocked him no doubt, a girl (he assumed) around 14 or so was being beating-up. And no it wasn't about that; it was the fact that she didn't do anything about it. Like it was a daily thing.

She didn't struggle, cry or even scream when they beat-it her, she just stayed unmoving as if there was no pain.

He suddenly had the urge to go help her, but he was frozen in spot. Numb. Shocked.

He saw the guys that beat her leave, laughing among themselves. He quickly turned his glaze to the "Victim".

He saw her wipe her blood away, pick-up her things and leave as if it were nothing…

* * *

**_This is just a preface, not the actual fic... I'm going to post the first chapter soon..._**

**_So meanwhile... Plz Review... and I'll make Sasuke wear a Tutu... _**

**_Saskue: Like hell you won't..._**

**_Me: oh.. suck it up...!_**

**_Review!!_**

**_Yamiko-Uchiha_**

* * *


	2. New School, New Village, Oldself

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**_Sasuke: Why does Gaara get the girl?_**

**_Me: Because you were the bastard, that left her in a beach in PRACTICALLY THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!_**

**_..._**

**_Review!!_**

* * *

**_Beneath the scars_**

**_Chapter 1: New School, New Village, Old-self..._**

"WAKE-UP, MAKE ME BREAKFAST, BITCH!!" A furious man yelled.

A sleeping form snap open her eyes, once she heard the painfully loud screaming. She rapidly picked herself up, and speeds thought the kitchen...Well if you could call it that.

The "kitchen" was small enough to fit 2 people, it's once white wall had dark black spots in them, and there was barely any food left. The disgusting smell of alcohol, beer and cigarettes filled the whole apartment.

Sakura stood a foot away from the still furious man, keeping any trace of emotion out of her face except for fear. In a flash she was already in the floor with a bruised purple cheek.

"Now go and make me breakfast." he replied with a hit of impatience, but at the same time dare her to disobey him.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice as she quickly got the ingredients to prepare the food.

* * *

"GAAAAARAAA!!" yelled a grinning teen, happily humming a rare song. Though she was afraid of her little brother, even he couldn't ruin her good mood. Because today… was the first day of HIGH SCHOOL!

Temari couldn't wait to meet the hot new boys around the school, prank the teachers, and make new friends and so much more…

Meanwhile Gaara thought the exact opposite about high school. Because he knew people would fear him, and stay away from him.

He wouldn't have it any other way… He liked being alone, he was use to it. It was nothing new to him if they start to hate him too.

He picked up his black bag pack and left though the door without even sparing a glaze to his siblings.

This may be a new village and school, but he still was himself. The old cold, emotionless guy who was hidden in the behind the mask.

* * *

**_(Note: Sakura and Gaara are in 9th grade. Gaara siblings are in 10th (Kankuro) and 11th (Temari) grade. Back to the story.)_**

High school for Sakura was a way to escape the strong grips of her adopted- father (A/N: Don't now what to call him.) and Orochimaru. She was graceful that she can learn new things every day, and not having to be beaten-up when she did something wrong.

Though students treat her like a dog, she convinces herself that it was way better than being home or with Orochimaru.

Students always made fun of her, called her names, and often using her as a scapegoat. Majority of the students haven't seen her face, those who had, are the ones that hit her after school.

She always wore a black sweater, with a hood on, never taking it off. The teachers let her wear the hood because she always past their class. So as long as she pass there class with an A+ or an A, it was alright.

She has to hide herself so the teachers and principle wouldn't ask about the bruises she has or the scars. And also not wanted to attract attention…

Shaking out of her thoughts, she came out to the real world…

She was already her skateboard, ready to go to her escape route, School.

_**31**_minutes and _**12**_ seconds later...

Sakura finally arrived, and now stood in front of a huge building. The building was gigantic with two tress in the front. Red printed letters stood at the front of the school and marked, Konohagakure High School.

Students were outside waiting for the door to open, they anxiously talked to there friends about how great this school year would be. Sakura snored at the idea, and secretly thought '_yea, being bulled around and beat-up would be the best thing.' _Sarcastically.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

That could only mean one thing… School has begun…

* * *

Garra ignored being late, not really caring. He has gotten expelled time to time before in all the schools in Suna. So it was nothing new. It wouldn't take long before the kids in Konohagakure, would start referring him as the "New Kid".

Ugh, it was annoying people start making up rumors about him. They immediately think he killed or was sent to jail, just because of his image and his infamous terrifying death glare.

Gaara soon came though a huge buildings and a crowed of people talking about nonsense. He saw many different group of people, they seem to be like clicks or something. He saw something that amused him so much and was thankful that he was not in that in the same situation. There was a dark chickened haired boy being chased down by deathly girls, fangirls to be exact.

The poor boy was running in circles.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!

With a sign Gaara walked though the main building, once the crowed left.

He couldn't help but think, '_here we go again….'_

That was a sign that meant… School has started.

* * *

**_...Still with Gaara..._**

Gaara looked at the information in the paper, he stared memorizing it. It said:

Advisory Room#316 / Kakashi Hatake

**_1st_**Period Room#407/English/Asuma Sarutobi

**_2nd_**Period Room#504/Soc. Studies/Anko M.

**_3rd _**Period Room#100/Reading/Jiraiya

**_4th_**Period Room# 512/Math/Kakashi H.

**_Lunch_**

**_5th_**Period Room#600/Science/Orochimaru

**_6th _**Period Gym/P.E. /Gai Maito

**_7th_**Period Room#204/500/Libary /**You choose**, _Sex Ed._Jiraiya and Kakashi H. /_ Art_Kurenai Yuhi/ _Library_… Iruka U..

**After school Ninja preparations at 4:00pm to 7:00pm…**

Looking around, Gaara searched for his homeroom. He then came though a hall were people were exploring their brand new lockers, or talking about random stuff. But they immediately froze, when seeing the red-headed pass by.

What scared them were the dark black circles around his eyes, and those intense eyes that glared furiously to the crowd.

His 'Don't-Mess-With-Me' image didn't help either. Gaara just kept walking recognizing those looks to well. He went though the hall and pass the glass doors, until he finally came across his homeroom.

He open the door with out knocking, and suddenly felt many eyes staring at him. He just simply looked to see if the teacher was there.

After finding no teacher in the room, he walked to toward the students and sat in the very back, next to someone with a black sweater.

" Why are you sitting here…? You know if you sit with me you have no chance at all to make friends?" a soft voice spoke, that belonged to the person next to him.

Gaara curiously glazed at the person next to him, he couldn't really see her face due to the dark black hood. " I don't care." He responded in his quite yet terrifying voice.

"…" She just glared at the desk.

A few seconds later some open the door, it was a guy in his mid-twenties with gray hair and a book in his hand. He had a mask on, but he still kept his glaze at the book he is holding. Then he looked up with a bored look in his half-covered face and said,

" Mornin', I'm Kakashi Hatake your homeroom teacher, who for some of you will also be your math teacher. Basically what you do here is wait, talk, read. Whatever i don't care. Your supposed to wait for the bell to ring so you can go to your 1st period."

As he said that, the students immediately stared talking to each other as if they haven't since themselves in years.

Gaara looked around the classroom hoping to find something to do. He looked next to him and saw the girl with the dark hood pull something out of her backpack, it looked like an over used journal.

He leaned over a bit to look as she open the journal, she didn't seem to notice. She then took out her pen and began doing something. Gaara found out she was drawing, she was so concentrated in the drawing that she didn't notice the world around her.

Gaara admired the ability the girl had, it looked so amazing, like it was real. She was drawing a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes, she (the girl that is drawn) was sitting on the floor with bloody crimson red tears falling out of her eyes.

"Students." that seemed to snap Sakura out of her concentration, as she quickly put away her journal where it belongs.

" I forgot to introduce a new student, he came from Suna." said the masked teacher. '_Shit_' Gaara cursed. " I believed his name is Gaara No Sabaku, will you stand up?" Gaara stood up, glaring venomously at the teacher. Kakashi just smirked and demanded, "Introduce yourself."

" I'm Gaara, if you want to see the light ever again i suggest you leave me alone. If you piss me off, you'll probably won't ever walk again. Don't. You. Ever. Come. Near. Me."

With that Gaara sat back down, leaving all students shaking with fear except one, his next door partner. Just then the bell rang, and eveyone came rushing to the door, off to 2nd period.

And off Gaara and Sakura went...

_'This is going to be a long day'_ both thought...

* * *

**Well this is it the 2nd Chapter...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!!**

**Sasuke: I didn't, Sakura is supposed to love me!**

**Me: Sakura hates your guts now! (mumbles) I don't blame her.**

**Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**...**

**Review!! Plz..and I'll make Sasuke kiss a frog or something...**

**Review!**


	3. Accidentally Meet

**I know, I know. The last chapter sucked...srry i was a bit stressed out.. but i promise this ones better. :P**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Sasuke: When am I going to be in the story!!_**

**_Me: JUST WAIT, DAMMIT!_**

**_Sasuke: So in the end am I going to get the girl..? (talking about Sakura)_**

**_Sakura and Me: HELL NO!!_**

**_Naruto: I'm going to be with Sakura-chan, Teme!_**

**_Gaara: In your dreams..._**

**_Srry if I haven't update lately_****_, I am such an lazy-ass. LolZ ... _****_/ Thanx so much 4 reviewing on the other chapters, I really appreciated it./_**

**_..._**

**_Review!!_**

* * *

**_Beneath the scars.._**

**_Chapter 2: "Accidentally" Meet _**

* * *

A lone girl was walking though the crowed halls, she heard many whispers around her and many students kept glaring at her, she ignored them. She walked past a group of girls, fangirls to be exact. Before she could even get a foot away from them, something grabbed hold of her backpack, bringing her with it. Sakura turned around, and figured out that, that "something" was actually a someone.

She raised an eyebrow, what did "The" Ino Yamanaka, want from her..? Make fun of her..? Check. Tease her about her hood..? Check. Bulled her..? Check. Threatened her..? Nope.

" Freak, how could you sit next to Gaara-kun?! Don't you know that ALL the cute, hot, sexy guys here belong to me.!?," Ino shrieked. _'Of course' _Sakura thought as she rolled her green eyes.

You see Ino is the major bitch in school, surprisingly she is the most popular girl in school. In Sakura's point of view, she a whore... I mean come on the girl lost her virginity at age of 12 and willingly,and she had boyfriends at the start of age of 4. She (Ino) made Sakura's school life hell, but Sakura could care less, seriously she has it worst at home.

" Freak, aren't you even listening to me?!" Ino yelled. Sakura winced, man this girl could be loud. Ino let go of the black backpack, Sakura took the opportunity to make a run.

As she ran, she can still hear the awful voice of the blond through the hall, " YOU'LL REGRET THAT, YOU BITCH!!"

_'Dammit, she's planning something!' _Sakura thought.

**' Yea, you better watch yourself.' Inner **Sakura said.

_' Aww...Just great your here!'_

**' You know I'm gonna stay with ya forever, right?'**

_' Unfortunately, yes.'_

**' Aren't you happy?'**

_' Hell no.'_

* * *

...

" Neji-kun, wanna go out sometime?!"

"NEJI! NEJI! PLEASE MARRY ME!!"

"Neji-kun, lets go to my house to do something private."

" Neji-kun! Neji-kun! Please have my babies!!"

"Neji! Neji! Let's have sex !!" (**A/N:** _LolZ, I think I tortured Neji enough already._)

Neji shivered in disgust. What the hell are this girls thinking?! Neji ignored them and went to his locker were his friends greeting him.

"Hey, Neji how come you and Sasuke get all the girls, but I can't..!"complained a very frustrated Inuzuka.

" Because, you smell like dog breath." mumbled an cocky Uchiha.

A lousy blond-headed teen laugh so hard that you could practically start seeing tears in his eyes.

" SHUT UP, BAKA!!" yelled a furious looking Kiba.

" Ughh...just what I needed." said Neji, sarcastically.

" Geez, Neji why such a bad mood..?" asked the intelligent Nara.

" Despite the fact that fangirls are following me around all day, my uncle told me to help out in his cafe." Neji said gloomy.

" Huh? What's so bad about that..?" asked Naruto, while scratching the back of his head.

" In other word it means, Neji has to _work _in the cafe, baka." an dark-headed chicken hair, Sasuke said with disgust from the word _work_.

" Oh." mumble both two idiots. (Naruto, Kiba)

" Hey!! Hey!! Have you heard of the transfer student?!" Naruto grinned.

" Yea, I heard that guy was creepy." Kiba responded.

" New kid, huh?" Sasuke seem to be interested in this piece of information.

" Whatever." said an stoic Neji, as he walked away from the group.

" Troublesome."

* * *

**...**

Hiashi Hyuuga was said to be an emotionless man with great pride, but even he would have some emotions in his soul. Hiashi wasn't the one who can smile easily, it took most of his will power to do so, but who knew a pink-headed girl can make him smile so easily..? Hiashi is a very calm man, but even he can be angered with impatientness..

Hiashi looked at the girl in front of him, she was very fragile looking but deep inside she is a girl with the determination that can put her in many places. He would never be caught saying this out loud, but he care for her deeply, like a father would.

Hiashi notice the struggle the has girl been through in school, and how she was always quiet and lonely. He was well aware of her social reject from her school.

He decide putting her loneliness away, by sending his nephew to work in the cafe. You see Sakura works in " The Hyuuga Cafe", which is own by him of course. He knew for the fact Neji would make friends with her in a matter of time, and she would finally be Un-lonely.

Before he could put his plan together, he heard the bell of the cafe ring, signing someone was here. Turing around, he find him self staring at a pink-headed, green eyed skater.

" Konnichiwa, Hiashi-san." Sakura greeting softly. (**A/N:** _If your wondering, no Sakura isn't wearing her hood up. So if she see some one from school, they won't recognize her_.)

" Konnichiwa, Sakura." replied the white-eyed adult.

" So..after I finished can I use the piano..?" the green-eyed skater asked rather timidly.

" Of course you can, Sakura. You don't have to ask you know.?" Hiashi smiled warmly at her.

" Um..I don't feel conformable with out asking."

" It's alright.. Sakura if you don't mind, someone going to come over and help out in the cafe today." Hiashi asked carefully,watching her reaction.

" Hai, it's fine." but she thought _' So much for the piano.'_

_" _Oh, well I have to get going, I'll see ya tomorrow Sakura." he said with a smile, while walking out of the cafe. Sakura waved, " Bye, Hiashi-san have a nice day."

When Hiashi was out of view, Sakura sighed, ' _Guess I better get started, but first I gotta check the piano_' With that she left to find a very fine piece of art, that played beautifully.(Piano)

* * *

...

"See ya later, Neji." replied an overly happy Naruto.

" Good Luck, Man." Kiba said.

" May youth be with you, Neji-san!" Bushy brows said in his ' Good Guy' pose.

"Hn."

"Tch, What a drag."

Neji left before his friends make other comments. He walked out of school into the streets, when he finally got there he notice someone has started to open already. He got inside with a heave sigh, ready to get this over with. He notice there was a black and red skateboarded with a big skull and the words 'Danger' in front of it, up against the wall._'Well at least I'm working with a boy, No fangirls.'_

He looked around the small cafe inspecting every single detail. It is a nice place, the walls were painted lovely with trees and the children playing around them, couples enjoying a stroke to the park. The paintings were breathtaking, it made Neji think who was the artist of this beautiful painting. He then looked at the corner of the walls to find an initials in them, S.H.

"Itaji mema shite? (How do you do?)" a soft voice that can rival Hinata's asked.

" Desu, Arigatou. (Fine, Thanks.)" he replied with the same equal politeness.

" So I'm guessing your going to help out today, huh?" asked the same voice. Neji turned to get a good look at the owner of the voice, and found out it was a girl with unique hair. Pink Hair.

" Yes."

" Well, you could put this on, and I'll get you started." She handed him a uniform, she was still with her back turned around, not facing him.

" Sure." Then that's when she turned around.

Neji froze.

Neji couldn't believe his eyes, he would've sworn his heart had stopped beating for a second. There in front of his was his long timed crush, Sakura Haruno. She looked as beautiful as ever, with bright green eyes, that can trap him forever in there hold. _' Where was she all this time? Does she remember me? Does she live here? Does she still remember the gang? Why does she work here?'_ Thoughts like this raced thought his head as he manged to shutter,

" Sa-Sak-u-ra?"

She looked up to him.

After all this years, Neji still couldn't believe she was here, with him, in the same city, looking at him with those beautiful green orbs. He still remember his childhood days, when she used to play with him and the others, her curiosity in those eyes, wanting to learned more of the world. He wanted to tell the guys that, he found her, after 10 years, he finally found her.

_XXX_

Meanwhile, Sakura found herself looking at familiar white eyes. _'Hiashi-san?'_ **'I don't think that's Hiashi, Saku-chan'** But they look so familiar, she saw them before. She looked at the teen, he was handsome she'll admit. He had long, soft looking brown hair that girls would kill for, a built body too.

But why did he looked so familiar? She only meet 3 person's with white eyes, first is of course Hiashi, seconded was Hinata a childhood friend. Thrid was also a childhood friend, but she doubt it that he live here.

Unless it really is him..? Could it be..?

"N-Ne-Neji?"

He nodded slowly. Sakura's eyes widen.

* * *

**Srry it was short...(Smiles sheepishly) I'm really lazy when it comes to vacations...XD**

**Well I'll try to update soon...haHA... **

**Oh...I'm starting a new story...it's a crossover.. BleachNaruto. **

**Naruto: Yay! A new story!!**

**Sasuke: Shut-up, Dope! **

**...**

**Bye!**

**Review! Plz! (Puppy eyes) No flames!**

**XP**

**Yamiko-Uchiha**


End file.
